Detective Comics
Detective Comics is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Detective Comics #838: 21 Nov 2007 Current Issue :Detective Comics #839: 19 Dec 2007 Next Issue :Detective Comics #840: 03 Jan 2008 Status Monthly on-going. Main Character *Batman / Bruce Wayne Minor Characters *Alfred Pennyworth Recent Storylines Detective Comics #839 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Detective Comics #838 Past Storylines Detective Comics #816 "Victims" part 2 of 2. Zsasz goes after Alfred in the hospital, but when he catches on that it is a trap he leads Batman and the police on a killing spree/chase through the streets of Gotham. Zsasz doubles back to the hospital to kill Alfred, but Batman takes a shortcut through the sewers and is waiting for him. Batman of course beats the snot out of Zsasz. Later, Bruce Wayne visits Alfred in the hospital, and Alfred talks Bruce into getting him a new Bentley. Detective Comics #815 "Victims" part 1 of 2. Psychotic killer Zsasz escapes from Arkham and attacks Alfred Pennyworth at a party, leaving the butler for dead. By Alfred survives, and Bruce Wayne holds a press conference exposing that fact in order to taunt Zsasz into coming out of hiding. Detective Comics #814 "City of Crime" part 12 of 12. Detective Comics #813 "City of Crime" part 11 of 12. Detective Comics #812 "City of Crime" part 10 of 12. Detective Comics #811 "City of Crime" part 9 of 12. Detective Comics #810 "War Crimes" part 3 of 4. Continued in Batman #644. Detective Comics #809 "War Crimes" part 1 of 4. Continued in Batman #643. Detective Comics #808 "City of Crime" part 8 of 12. While Batman goes undercover to infiltrate the dockworkers, Robin maintains vigil over The Ventriloquist at the hospital. He eventually encounters Sgt. Ivers, staying at the same hospital and going crazy. Unable to trust anyone at the hospital, Robin calls in ex-Commissioner Gordon. Collections Hardcovers *'Batman Archives, vol. 7' - Collects Batman stories from #136-154. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214932 *'Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 1' - Collects Batman stories from #327-333, plus Batman #164-167. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899329 *'Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 2' - Collects Batman stories from #334-339 plus Batman #168-171. - (forthcoming, June 2006) *'Batman: The Man Who Laughs' - Collects #784-786, plus Batman: The Man Who Laughs one-shot. - (forthcoming, January 2008) Trade Paperbacks *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 1' - Collects Batman stories from #27-37 plus Batman #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204457 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 2' - Collects Batman stories from #39-45 plus Batman #2-3 & New York World's Fair Comics #2. "Features the Dark Knight facing a host of villains including the Joker, Catwoman, Clayface and many more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207901 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 3' - Collects Batman stories from #46-50 plus Batman #4-5. "Features The Joker, Clayface and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213472 *'The Batman Chronicles, vol. 4' - Collects Batman stories from #51-56 plus Batman #6-7. "the Dynamic Duo battle the twin menaces of the Scarecrow and the Joker and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214622 *'Showcase Presents: Martian Manhunter, vol. 1' - Collects Martian Manhunter stories from #225-305. - (forthcoming, July 2007) *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 1' - Collects Batman stories from #327-342, plus Batman #164-174 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210864 *'Showcase Presents: Batman, vol. 2' - Collects Batman stories from #343-358, plus Batman #175-188 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213626 *'Showcase Presents: Batgirl, vol. 1' - Collects Batgirl stories from #359, 363, 369, 371, 384, 385, 388, 389, 392, 393, 396, 397, 400, 401, 404, 405-424, Batman #197, Adventure Comics #381, World's Finest Comics #169 & 176, The Brave and The Bold #78, Justice League of America #60, and Superman #268 & 279 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213677 *'Batman: Tales of the Demon' - Collects #411, 485, 489-490, plus Batman #232, 235, 240, 242-244 & DC Special Series, vol. 2 #15. "With an intellect that rivals Batman's and a willingness to justify any means by the ends, Ra's al Ghul has become the Dark Knight's most formidable foe. Able to continually rejuvenate himself in his Lazarus Pit, the near immortal Ra's has spent lifetimes trying to save the human race from itself. His extreme methods have always brought him into conflict with the Dark Knight, but through years of fighting against each other as well as side by side, these two passionately driven men have formed a bond of mutual respect." - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289943 *'Batman Year Two: Fear the Reaper' - Collects #575-578. "As the Dark Knight continues to build the foundation for his relationship with James Gordon, Gotham's original vigilante, the Reaper, returns to the streets and begins dealing lethal justice. As the body count grows, Batman must form an uneasy alliance with the man who is responsible for his existence, Joe Chill, the murderer of Bruce Wayne's parents. Now as Batman struggles with emotions and ghosts of the past, he must find a way to stop the murderous onslaught of the Reaper before he becomes his next victim." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899671 *'Batman: Blind Justice' - Collects #598-600. "Bruce Wayne discovers a series of murders linked to WayneTech in this tale that leaves him in a wheelchair." - WorldCat - ISBN 156389047X *'Batman: War Crimes' - Collects #809-810, plus Batman #643-644. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209033 *'Batman: City of Crime' - Collects #800-808, 811-814. "As the Dark Knight tries to shut down a drug ring turned deadly, Bruce Wayne must contend with a wayward 14-year-old who's dangerously close to Gotham's underworld."- WorldCat - ISBN 1401208975 *'Batman: Face the Face' - Collects #817-820, plus Batman #651-654. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209106 *'Batman: Detective' - Collects #821-826. "The Dark Knight faces the Riddler, the Penguin and Poison Ivy as well as brand-new villains while pushing himself to the limit to solve crimes." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212395 *'Batman: Death in the City' - Collects #827-834. "Batman lives up to his reputation as the World's Greatest Detective as he takes on such evildoers as the Ventriloquist, Scarface, Vox, Harley Quinn, the Terrible Trio and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215750 History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Publishing History *Detective Comics is the longest continuously published comic book in the United States. *Batman made his first appearance in issue #27 Creative Team * Issues #801-808, 811-814: Writer/Layouts: David Lapham, Penciler: Ramon Bachs, Inker: Nathan Massengill. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0264 DETECTIVE COMICS #804 $2.99 *FEB05 0245 DETECTIVE COMICS #805 $2.99 *MAR05 0363 DETECTIVE COMICS #806 $2.99 *APR05 0301 DETECTIVE COMICS #807 $2.99 *MAY05 0198 DETECTIVE COMICS #808 $2.99 *JUN05 0326 DETECTIVE COMICS #809 $2.99 *JUN05 0328 DETECTIVE COMICS #810 $2.99 *JUL05 0191 DETECTIVE COMICS #811 $2.50 *AUG05 0181 DETECTIVE COMICS #812 $2.50 *SEP05 0210 DETECTIVE COMICS #813 $2.50 *OCT05 0216 DETECTIVE COMICS #814 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Detective Comics #840: 03 Jan 2008 :Batman: The Man Who Laughs HC: 30 Jan 2008 :Detective Comics #841: 06 Feb 2008 News & Features * 03 Jun 2007 - REFLECTIONS #210: Simone Bianchi * 16 May 2007 - Magic! Don Kramer Drawing Batman & Zatanna * 20 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbloc.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=670&Itemid=57 Paul Dini Talks Detective Comics] * 20 Oct 2006 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/news/116138338097093.htm Detective Comics/Paul Dini Press Conference] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero